ignore me no more
by kuraimoto
Summary: being the same age as him isnt how i thought we would be like this. annoying each other, i thought we could at least...be friends. im friends with his siblings...why not him? All he dos he past me...oc x gregory
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry I haven't been on forever but I have many chapters to put on have you ever and gaara is getting married but at this moment my computer is broken and I hardly ever have time to go to my grandma's computer to use it for it is too slow but when it is fixed I shall be back with more chapters then ever! But for now enjoy my new story which has the characters or the movie "The little vampire" (if u never watched it then watch it!)**_

As I wake up from my slumber I look at the beautiful night sky and moon shining down on me. I smile and my fangs show. As I get out of bed my long black hair moves with the breeze of the wind as my silk black\ white dress falls to the ground. I look around but never spot Rudolph. Usually he is always awake first. "Serena have you seen my dear brother Rudolph?" I turn to see my dear friend and younger sister of rudolph Anna. She maybe 7 for 300 years but she is very mature and a bit flirty. She has blond pale hair and a beautiful red dress. While Rudolph who is 9 has black hair with a furry jacket, black jeans and black top. "No sorry Anna maybe he went with your parents." Anna pouts and goes fan herself in a chair. She really loves her brother.

As I twirl around my dress spins with me as I stop right in front of Gregory. He is the same age as me (14), black spiked hair, long black jacket, black jeans and a black\ yellowish top. He is different than his younger siblings. Their afraid of him but also know he is just how he is because he cares. He is annoyed of me sort of just because I'm not afraid of him. You would think since we are the same age and both are 400 years old we would get along. As I move away from him I go outside to feel the calm wind and sit on the grave stone of Matthew Knight. I look up to see Rudolph…..with a human! I quickly hide in the bushes. Rudolph tells the little boy to hide by that grave right next to time so his parents won't see him. Now was my chance to corner this boy. Sadly, I was too late for Gregory already started scaring the boy. I quickly go to Anna's side and watch Rudolph push Gregory away "No Gregory he's my friend!"

"A human!" Frederick (their father) came straight to the boy and used only two fingers and lifted the boy up by his chin. "A slave? Yes, a servant maybe even dinner but you can never be his friend."

"He likes vampires and he dreams about us." That surprises me that this human likes our kind and even dreams about us! "Am I in your dreams mortal?" Anna asks fanning herself and I giggle for how Anna fell for this human quickly and he was shorter than her but he was cute. As Rudolph tries to explain we see a bright light and start to hiss as we run away into the darkness and hear stakes flying. One almost stabbed my arm but instead flew past and left a freshly new cut. I hiss and Frederick stands in front of me protecting us. I get up and quickly go where the others are and Gregory warps his arms around me and shields me as much as he can from the lights and stakes. We then see no light and flying stakes then quickly go in the den that we found under the graveyard. As we all get in we hear a shot gun and more bright light. I hear the little boy be wowed by the light as it started to fade and finally opened my eyes to see myself carried bride style in Gregory's arms. I blush and look away. 'Serena this is Gregory! Why are you blushing and looking away? He is ruthless and doesn't even notice you're here ever since you came with them searching for the amulet then staying with your family.

As Gregory puts me down I walk away and stand beside Freda (their mother) as Frederick gives his thanks to the boy. "What is your name?" Frederick asks him. "I'm tony." the little boy replied. Frederick nodded and the little boy stares at the empty amulet necklace and grabs it. Frederick grabs his arm and went to pull him away till tony started shaking and staring off into space. We all stare at them till he lets go and Frederick starts pacing back and forth. "We shared a vision. I saw our uncle and a weird woman with a crest. We must find her family crest." he said. "I'll help!" tony said with a smile. "No it's too dangerous." Frederick replied. 'Let him help dear he has saved our lives." Freda said warping her arm around her husband. "Urgh fine you ill help but if you trick us into going to our sworn enemy you will be dead in one swift move!" Frederick said cornering tony by the stairs nodding his head. I turn to look at Gregory who was rolling a baseball in his hands.

Rudolph takes tony home and I lay down by the dry fountain to stare at my cut. It healed but you can see the scar it made. "Are you ok?" I heard someone says. I look up to see Freda coming at my side. I nod my head and look off into space. "I saw Gregory carrying you. I also saw your blush. I no it's none of my business but maybe all these centuries of annoying each other maybe he does want to be friends…maybe even more.", she said looking off to where I am staring. I get up and before I start walking off Freda take's my hand and gives it a squeeze and smile. "Never hurt to asks love.", and walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay there thinking of what Freda said I breathe out a sigh to hear footsteps come closer. "Are you ok? It's not a deep cut right?" I hear Gregory ask. I shake my head placing my hand over the scar it made. "I'm fine; there's nothing to worry about. I should be asking you the same question. You did protect me from the light as much as you could. Thank you for that." I said turning my head slightly away from him so he wouldn't see my blush. He sits next to me and takes my hand off the scar to look at it. He then shows his fangs angrily and walks back and forth mumbling." Gregory? It's ok really it's just a scar." I said standing up putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No its not! When father is gone one day I will be the vampire leader. Now that I'm older I should be more mature, ruthless and cold hearted that I can protect my clan unlike father who is supposed to be Fredrick the great that feels nothing! And here you are injured and a scar that will stay forever on that beautiful skin and I cannot deal with that. I should have protected you more! I will never forgive myself." He said placing his hand over mine and gripping it tight. I blush more and I grip his shoulder then pull away walking towards the coffins before sun rises. Gregory follows me and I dream about what Gregory said. Maybe Freda was right he does want to be my friend…maybe more. Before I awaked I heard someone up already; also smelled a human. Probably Rudolph and tony but I don't remember tony smelling like this. I then heard hissing and I got up to see Rudolph awaking as well. We then heard screaming and quickly ran to see a strange human running away from Gregory. I quickly hide from the little light it came from whatever he was holding; while Rudolph was chasing after Gregory hoping to catch him so he would not bite the man. The man was pulled up by the rope and almost made it to the top but Gregory jumped on him and Rudolph jumped on Gregory.

"Let go Gregory! Let go! It's a trap! Gregory!" Rudolph screamed pulling him down. Gregory finally let go with a drip of blood and a smirk to his face that shows he won the prize. I got out of hiding and wipe the blood off with my sleeve. We hear his parents coming and walk slowly to where they were. "You bite him?" I hear Fredrick ask staring at his son. Gregory walks slowly down the stairs and walks away from his father. "Just a taste" he said with a smirk. I sat down on the steps watching their argument begin hoping it doesn't go bad. "Was it worth betraying your family!" Fredrick said angrily. Gregory then looks at him. 'Well you're the trader. Forever denying the truth about us. We are the dark gods! You turned us into cowards! Sculling around out there like worms!" "What would you have us do!" Fredrick said angrily staring at his son serious to see what the future leader will say if we ever found the amulet.

"Fight back! Make these mortals blood run cold!" Gregory said holding his fist up in the air. "And you can do that Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stack through the heart to prove it!" Fredrick said turning around then turning back to look at his son. "Better a stack then this prison!" Gregory says. "Do you think of me as a brick!" Fredrick asks. "And what does it matter if I think…or if I think?" Gregory stated back. "That's good. I feel your anger and spirit." Fredrick said calming down. Gregory then turns around to look at his father. "But you are Fredrick the great! You feel nothing!" Gregory said pointing at him.

We then heard a loud voice say 'Let there be light!" then a strong bright light appeared that we all tried to take cover but it was too late. Fredrick tried to protect us all in a corner but we were all burning from the light. We then saw no more light and saw tony with rocks in his hands. Fredrick falls to the floor exhausted, famished and healing slowly from the light. Rudolph and Freda try to aid him up but he was so weak. Anna was pouting and whining in a corner about her hair messed up while I sat down on the stairs while Gregory was standing there turned away from his father. I know Gregory loves his father but showing their love is hard. "I found who has the family crest. Its lord McCain my dad's boss…did you hear me mister?" tony said staring at Fredrick. 'You…huff…barely saved my life…" I hear Fredrick say weakly. "He is very weak." Freda said combing Fredrick's hair. Tony then smiles; "I know just what you need" then walks towards the entrance waiting for us to follow. Before we could go Gregory had to be tied down like a dog so wherever tony takes us he won't attack anyone else.

After we all feast in our own cow we had to pull Gregory roughly away from his. Freda wiped his mouth then put the dog mouth lock on him while Anna and Rudolph helped Fredrick stand up. 'I have to find a place to keep you kids safe.' He said pulling Anna and Rudolph to a hug while Freda petted Gregory and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You can stay at my house!" tony said excited. "We need darkness and decade." Fredrick stated. 'Then you need our cellar." Tony said with a smile.

Tony's cellar had a lot of stuff that we could hide from the sun. Rudolph found a chest; Anna found a baby crib with a soft blanket over it while Gregory found a basket chest. "I'm sorry its-"perfect" Freda said cutting off tony. "I need to go upstairs but have a good day sleep and don't worry I'm on it." Tony said walking towards the stairs. 'On what dear?" Freda asks confused. 'Finding the amulet mother. That's how we kids talk today." Rudolph explained. Freda said 'oh" then walked towards Fredrick to sleep by him. I was still trying to find a place to sleep when I felt someone trip me into Gregory's sleeping place. I blushed madly and turned over to my side and moved a bit away from him as much as I could so he wouldn't get mad but instead he moved closer wanting to sleep close by me. I was blushing more madly now but soon found sleep and dreamt of this never ending.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to hear someone walking. I open the basket slowly not to wake Gregory to see Anna going upstairs holding something in her hands. I try to get out but it seems Gregory got out of his dog chains and had a grip to my waist. I then just lay back down and try to sleep till I heard Anna whistling. When she whistles that means she is in danger. I know she is close by but did she get caught! I try to get out but Gregory woke up and pulled me back down. "Your sister could be in danger!" I whispered to him. "She is fine. Don't go yet. Just go back to sleep. Tomorrow I have something planned." Gregory said rubbing my back. "Are you sure? Maybe i should just check." Blushing. "I know your my sisters best friend but don't leave me and pay attention to me." He said caressing my cheek before I could say anything I blush more and hear someone come downstairs and looked to see Anna safe. I give a sigh of relief. 'I told you she is fine now go to sleep love." Gregory said placing my head to his chest. "Love?" I asked confused hoping no wanting him to say what I want him to say. "Oh did I say that…umm…that love wasn't or you…it was for…someone else…I guess you could say you were practice…how easy you were to just fall in love with me." He said calmly. "So…you don't want to be friends either…" I asked trying not to sound hurt…but at least hoping something will come between us. "Why would I be friends with you?" he said a bit annoyed. Why did I ever get my hopes up? Wanting to be friends…maybe more…right. Freda might have said those things just so things wouldn't be the way they were which was being strangers. If all this was a game why didn't he just save all that stuff for her? "Heh… your right you never wanted to be near me in the first place. I'll just sleep somewhere else no big deal." I said close to breaking down and losing control. I shouldn't cry for him. He is ruthless and cold like his father said. "You're already here and I said to not leave me." He said holding my arm. 'You may be close to the throne and being leader to all vampires if we don't find the amulet but no one controls me…not even you." I said giving him a death glare. I get out and knock on Rudolph's door.

"Don't stay with him!" Gregory whispered angrily. "Why! Because you hate how he is to perfect and may take the crown from you!" I said. I know I shouldn't have spoke out the truth but why doesn't he get that I fell in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

As night drew to day time I heard a whistle coming from far away then knocking on the chest came. I didn't open my eyes just ignored it and let sleep take me once again but then Rudolph opened the chest door to talk with someone it was then I opened my eyes hearing clearly who he was talking to.

"Tony's calling we must help him." I heard Anna say. "Maybe he found the stone" Rudolph said getting out of the chest stepping on my dress. I gave him a glare as I try to take his shoe print off my dress.

"Oh dear the sun!" Anna said loudly. Rudolph silenced her by placing his hand on her mouth. "Daylight or not we must go." he said finding something to cover them both up. "Oh the drama!" Anna said placing her hands by her heart.

Rudolph silenced her once more before finding stuff to make a costume horse. I giggled softly as I watch them go dressed like a horse. "Where are you going?" I heard Gregory say as he opens his door with his foot still chained to everything. Rudolph just closed his door back up and left with Anna.

As much as I wanted to see them walking with the horse suit towards tony but yet it's daylight. So I just close my chest door and let sleep take me only to find myself laying on a rock. Full moon close as it could be by where I am and the comet close by it. I look to see Gregory with the amulet around his neck and soon to call the whole clan.

"Gregory! How could you kidnap me during my sleep! Do you know much your parents will kill us!" I said mad showing my fangs. He says nothing and starts waving the necklace around hearing the sound it makes to call the clan. If he did it faster they would have come right away.

"Where are Rudolph and Anna?" I ask. "Why would you care?" he says meanly.

"You know why" I snapped back. He should of just left me there with his parents if he was going to that me this way. "Have they still not returned with tony? They could be in danger?" I said.

"They are fine." he said. I cross my arms and give a hmph! As I walk away down to the mountain whistling hoping Anna would reply but nothing came. I walk back up the hill and sit on a rock as I stare into the moon as the comet gets closer.

Had they failed...had they not succeed and we are to stay like this forever? No stop thinking negative thoughts like that Serena your better than that. We then see light coming closer to us and I quickly hide behind the rock as Gregory stands in front of it.

People say girls have mood swings I think Gregory has mood swings. It would seem its Gregory's parents with Tony's parents coming to help us. I sighed in relief as I come out from the rock.

"Are you alright?" Freda asks running towards us giving me a hug and looking at Gregory. "We are fine Freda thank you. Are those Tony's parents?" I asked looking at the people in the car.

Freda nods her head as we look at Fredrick and Gregory. "Well done my son now finish the call." he said as he pats Gregory's arm and Gregory smiles for once and waves the necklace around faster.

Soon bats started flying around and transforming into there human forms. Everyone started surrounding Tony's parents but Fredrick shooed them off.

"Don't touch them! They are friends" he says and gives them a smile heading back towards up the hill. As they park the car I sense Anna near and sure enough she comes flying right behind us and lands then runs towards Freda and I.

"Oh Anna thank the stars your safe? Where is Rudolph?" Freda asks pulling her daughter into a hug. "He is coming mother with tony so please wait."

As we wait we look at the comet soon to touch the moon any moment. Freda puts her hand in Fredrick's and stares into his eyes worried. "How long before it touches?" she asks.

Fredrick says nothing and pulls his hand away from hers and steps forward.

"After all of our wondering. All of our waiting. I've let our fate at the hands of two small boys." he says.

Gregory stares at his mother as me and Anna stare back at each other. "It's my entire fault. I won't even ask for your forgiveness I don't deserve it." Fredrick says turning his head away.

Suddenly Anna takes my hand and stares up at the sky. "Tony is near." she says. Tony's mother then looks at her confused. "Where?" she asks.

Anna soon points up in the air and we see Rudolph and tony waving and smiling. Had they found the amulet? As soon as they landed they walked hand in hand towards Fredrick and tony gets out of his pocket the missing piece of the amulet!

"I think you've been looking for this." tony said handing Fredrick the stone. Fredrick could not believe his eyes and no one else could. The stone that has been lost for ages. Is in our hands now! We can finally be free!

Fredrick smiles. "Thank you my friend." to tony and raises the stone high up in the air. Tony heads towards his parents as we all gather around Fredrick. "The stone is ours!" he shouts as we all raise our hands in the air. As Fredrick puts the stone inside the necklace he helps it up towards the moon and watch as it spins.

Fredrick chants the saying for reversing the curse as we all stare at the moon. It soon turns red and a bright flash heads towards the amulet as our wish is soon to be made but the flash soon disappears and a huge float blocks the moon. We soon see that ugly hunter man with a bright light cross coming towards Fredrick and kick the amulet out of his hands.

As he puts the bright cross in front of us all. We back away for it burns too much. He catches the amulet in the air and we all hiss. "Ok that's it!" We hear Tony's dad say. He approaches the ugly man and punches him right in the jaw. Soon Tony's mother came along and the ugly man pushes the cross in her face.

"I don't think so" she says moving the cross aside and punching the ugly man as well. The man throws the amulet up in the air as Rudolph calls out to tony to catch the stone. Tony catches it with ease as Tony's dad pushes the hunter down the hill. We hear his screams as he falls down.

The balloon is soon out of the way and the comet is touching the moon right any second. "The ceremony!" Fredrick calls out as we all turn to tony. "Tony! You know what we want! Wish it!" Rudolph says. Tony just stares back. We look back up at the sky as the comet is now touching the moon. It was now or never.

"Hurry tony! Wish it!" Rudolph says looking at tony with desperate eyes. Tony takes in a deep breath and raises his arms into the air giving us what we most wanted. It is soon red again as we all a line ourselves at the tip of the cliff. Smoke appears at our feet as we are soon about to be consumed by the smoke.

First Fredrick then Freda; Anna then me; Gregory and lastly Rudolph. Where ever this smoke takes us let's hope it's safe and the memories we have of tony never fade for he is a true friend. Also the feelings for Gregory never fade.


End file.
